


I loved and I loved and I lost you

by The_Bisexual_From_Hell



Series: GOT/ASOIAF Stories and Drabbles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Family, R Plus L Equals J, R/L Week 2020, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/pseuds/The_Bisexual_From_Hell
Summary: They all die in a pool of their own blood.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow & Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Series: GOT/ASOIAF Stories and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479959
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	I loved and I loved and I lost you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is kinda sad, sorry

Rhaegar dies in a pool of his own blood

Lyanna dies in a pool of her own blood 

Jon, their son, the last trace of them in the world, dies in a pool of his own blood. 

  
  


Rhaegar dies thinking of Aegon, Rhaenys, Elia. He dies praying to every god he knows that the woman he loves will be okay, that his unborn child will live. He dies thinking about the loved ones he will leave behind, not knowing most will follow him into death soon.

Lyanna dies thinking of Rhaegar. She dies thinking of home, the playful days she had as a child, the smell of winter roses, she dies hoping, she dies praying that her son will get to experience those same things. She dies with her son’s name on her lips, and a promise in her eyes. She dies while her brother holds her newborn son. She dies praying for her dragon-wolf baby boy. 

Jon dies thinking of Arya, the sister he couldn’t save, his heart, he has been stabbed, but his heart has not been with him in a long time. He dies thinking of his men, of their betrayal, of the cold that surrounds him. He dies thinking of his family, of those he’ll be joining and of those he’ll be leaving behind, he wonders which group his mother belongs to.

  
  


They all die surrounded by people and yet they all die alone. 

They all die helpless, they all die and leave the world a little bit emptier. 

They all die, only Jon comes back.

  
  


Rhaegar and Lyanna watch their son return to a world that doesn’t deserve him, a world that has broken him and put him back together more times than they can count, a world that killed him. They didn’t get to meet him, he was never meant to stay for long, it’s his destiny to be great, and it hurts, they have watched their son his whole life, they watched him grow from a green boy, into a great man.  _ Kill the boy and let the man be born.  _

  
  


Lyanna has not held him in years

Rhaegar has never held him at all.

They mourn his death, they mourn his return to life. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on making a longer one-shot about this, so maybe in the future, in the meantime follow me on twitter @DXNYARYA


End file.
